Scourge and Rosy
by Hwry
Summary: Scourge gets Stockholm syndrome/(Story in unknown fates)
1. Chapter 1

Sonic hated the color pink. That is why pink is Scourges favorite color. Because Scourge is everything Sonic is not. Sonic may run from women but Scourge runs towards them.

One day when Scourge was wondering around he saw the prettiest hedgehog he ever seen. Her pink fur, red dress and green eyes. All his favorite colors. He had to have her.

Scourge, "Hey babe. Does a nice-looking attractive girl like you have a name?"

The pink hedgehog blushed. She could believe such a handsome Hedgehog was talking to her.

Pink hedgehog, "My name's Rosy."

Scourge, "Rosy eh. Well a pretty name, with even a pretty face."

Rosy blushed even more and began to slightly sweat.

Rosy, "Thank you. You're so kind. What is your name?"

Scourge, "The name's Scourge."

Rosy, "Scourge? I like it. You know you're kind of cute."

Scourge, "Yeah baby. I know."

Rosy, "Scourge, do you want to be my friend?"

Scourge now began to blush.

Scourge, "Of course baby."

Rosy, "Come on let's go back to my house."

Rosy grabbed Scourge by the hand and started pulling him to her house. Scourge didn't like to be led. He was use to being the leader.

Scourge, "Hey babe. Stop pulling. One thing I Can't stand is being dragged along."

Rosy looked at Scourge.

Rosy, "Scourgy Pourgy poo. You look so cute when you're upset."

She grabbed both his checks. Scourge thought her touch felt kind of nice. He relaxed a little. Then she squeezed his checks, hard.

Scourge, "OWE! What's the big deal?"

Rosy, "I SAID YOU LOOK CUTE WHEN YOU'RE UPSET! NOW LOOK CUTE."

Rosy squeezed harder. Scourge howled and his eyes watered.

Rosy, "There, much better, Cutesy putesy.

Scourge, "You're crazy."

Scourge shoved her and ran.

Rosy, "Hey! That was mean."

She began to cry. Then foamed at the mouth.

Rosy, "Where are you going? COME BACK HERE MY CREAMY PIE."

Rosy chased Scourge. Scourge could have easily escaped her but he made the mistake of stopping to turn around to see how far she was away.

In that instant Rosy's swung a crushing blow with her hammer into Scourge's leg, making a cracking sound. Scourge fell to the ground.

Scourge felt a deep itching deep inside his leg then a burning. He sat up to look at it. His leg was broke worse bent and mangled. Then the pain really began to intensify. His leg felt like it was dipped in boiling oil.

Scourge screamed. He began to heave. As he stared in horror at his leg his heaves turned to choking sobs. Tears were pouring down his face. Snot was running down his nose. He screamed again and franticly sobbed.

Like a lost child he grabbed on to Rosy. He tugged at her dress. He stared at her with a look of desperation and worried stricken, tears and snot still running down. He looked at his leg and then back at her. He made as to speak but all he could do was heave and make "uh, uh uh," sounds. He tugged at her dress again looked at his leg and back at her. Then he let out a loud cry. He wrapped his arms around her legs, buried his face into her skirt and sobbed. Rosy patted him on the head.

Rosy, "There, There, I got you."


	2. Chapter 2

Rosy brought Scourge back to her house. She set him on the guest bed. He was quite and passive. His leg still needed to be set.

Rosy, "Ok. Bracy bracy my dear."

Rosy snapped Scourges leg back into to place. Scourge didn't scream but let out a yelp almost like a dog. He even whimpered like a wounded animal.

Rosy, "So cute."

Rosy used bandage wrap to make a simple cast. Scourge in shock passed out.

A long time later Scourge awoke in a panic. He was hyperventilating. Then like a child he cried into his hands.

Rosy, "Scourgy, you awake?"

Rosy walked in and saw him.

Rosy, "Oh. You must be hungry. I'll get something nice for you."

Scourge was hungry but the fear that he may never walk again continued to cross his mind. He couldn't stop crying into his hands.

Rosy cradled his head in one arm. Scourge didn't want to show weakness but sobs still came out of him. She shoved a spoon full of green baby food into his mouth. From the lack of respect and hurt; Scourge gave out a wail, but was silenced from Rosy cramming another spoon full in his mouth.

As Scourge was being feed all he could do was whimper. His tears rolled down and snot ran out his noise; which resulted in his own mucus landing own the feeding spoon as it passed into his mouth. It made him want to gag.

Rosy continued to feed Scourge large amount of baby food. He was full he couldn't eat anymore.

Scourge, "I'm ful…"

Rosy put another spoon full in his mouth before Scourge could even finish his sentence.

Scourge, "I said I'm fu…"

Rosy placed another spoon full in Scourges mouth.

Rosy, "Now, now angel. Finish your food like a good boy."

Rosy feed Scourge another spoon full of green baby food. Scourge loudly moaned and waved his arm to get Rosy's attention. He was too full and couldn't take any more. Rosy didn't pay attention.

As if instantly, when Rosy placed another spoon Into Scourge's mouth vomit spewed out of him.

Rosy, "SCOURGE! Look what you done. You gross snot ball."

Scourge could have ignored what she said but somehow it struck a nerve. He knew it shouldn't bother him but he looked away from Rosy feeling ashamed. He felt like a snot ball or he was a snot ball. Scourge looked down at himself and became in embarrassed of his green fur. He thought it was cool but now he knew he was just lying to himself.

Scourge, (I'm green. I do look like snot. All this time I've just been such a fool to think I look good.)

Rosy chucked the baby food container at Scourge. It hit him in the side of the head. It hurt but it was ok, He knew he deserved it. Then she shoved him off the bed.

Rosy, "Listen here snoty. You're gonna clean mess up, right now."

Scourge, "But, but, my leg."

Rosy, "Aggghhh. Do I have to do everything."

Rosy brought over a bucket of water and a washboard. She sat them beside Scourge.

Rosy, "There, if I didn't make it easy enough for you. Now clean. Oh and remember I love you snotsy."

Rosy blew him a kiss.

While on the floor Scourge cleaned the bed sheets and his jacket. Rosy took them from him with a smile and hung them up to dry.

Rosy, "Now time for your bath."

Rosy took off Scourge's bandages and placed him in a tub. The water was warm and her hands rubbing soap over him felt nice. He was surprised at how relaxed he felt. Then she dried him off, put on new bandages and then put him back in the guest bed with fresh sheets. She tucked him in and kissed him good night. Scourge feel asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosy, "SCOURGE! WAKE UP!"

Scourge was aroused from sleep with a startle.

Scourge, "Huh! What's going on!?"

Rosy, "I made you waffles."

Rosy made Scourge waffles! She feed him one at a time and she only gave him more if he asked. Then she wiped his mouth clean with a hot towel.

Scourge, (Yeah this is the life)

Rosy looked at Scourge with her hands on her hips.

Rosy, "Scourgy you've been bad."

Scourge, "I didn't know. What did I do?"

Rosy, "There are dirty dishes in the sink."

Scourge, "but!"

Rosy, "Excuses!? How dare you. I take care of you and this is what I get. You're a snot ball."

Scourge, "Sorry."

Rosy, "Sorry doesn't wash the dishes. Now get over there."

Scourge sat on the side of his bed. He put his weight in his good leg then his bad. It hurt like a knife shot through his bad leg. He clenched his teeth and stood. He found if he kept his weight on his strong leg it wasn't that bad. He managed to take very small baby steps to the sink.

Scourge, (Rosy treats me so nice and all I do is screw up. Why can't I do anything right?)

While washing the dishes Scourge managed to catch his refection in the dish water. It reminded him of his snot colored fur.

Scourge, (Rosy is so pretty and I'm so ugly. How does she put up with me. I wish I had my blue fur back.)

Scourge was depressed. He stood still for awhile pondering his refection. The more he stared at it, the more he couldn't believe that monster was him.

The sound of water began to trickle on the floor. A puddle was forming at Scourges feet.

Scourge, "Where is that coming from? It's not the sink. There no leeks in the ceiling. Where?"

Rosy, "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU WET ON MY FLOOR!"

Scourge, " It not me! It's the… It's… Oh my guess it is me! What's happening!? I don't know what to do! I'm scared."

Rosy, "WHAT ABOUT MY WOOD FLOOR!?"

Rosy slapped Scourge across the face so hard he fell back into the dishes knocking them over. The fell and shattered on the ground.

Rosy, "Look what you have done."

Scourge, "It was an accident."

Rosy, "There are no such things as accidents."

Rosy grabbed Scourge and threw him to the ground. He fell pone the shattered bits and his own urine. Rosy roared and stopped off. Scourge felt guilty. Deep down he knew it was his fault, he was careless. He should have payed attention.

As the days passed Scourge enjoyed Rosy's attention but he would always make a mistake here or there; luckily Rosy would correct him. She was so nice leaving less bruises then he deserved.

A few weeks past. Rosy felt like Scourge didn't deserve to be bathed for his bad behavior. He forgot to clean the sponge he used to clean the dishes.

From lack of hygiene and bladder control Scourge developed a urinary tract infection and gained gangrene in his leg. He became delirious.

Scourge was on his urine socked bed shaking with fever. Rosy looked at him shock her head in disapproval.

Scourge, "I'm sorry"

Rosy, "Sorry for what? Being a gross piece of snot failure."

Scourge, "Daddy."

Rosy, "huh?"

Scourge, "Daddy."

Rosy, "Not only are you snot but your brain is snot too."

Scourge, "Daddy. I'm sorry I killed you daddy."

Rosy, "Killed!?"

Scourge, "Daddy."

Rosy, " You killed your father?" Cool. I find that hot. I killed mine too and my mother."

Scourge, "Daddy."

Rosy sat by Scourge. Leaned it and kissed him on the lips.

Scourge, "Dadd…"

Rosy made out with Scourge and suck her tongue in his mouth. He was unresponsive.

Scourge, "daddy."

Rosy, "Ahh. You snot ball. Act like you don't notice me. Fine until you pay attention to me I won't pay attention to you."

Rosy walked off leaving Scourge alone.


	4. Chapter 4

"My favorite color is blue."

"Don't be stupid."

"What do you mean? It's my choice right I can choose what I want, can't I."

"No. Blue is a stupid color. It's like some idiotic color a bird would choose for it's favorite color. Like I read somewhere once that the only color birds can see is blue; and I hope there's more to your color spectrum then just blue; unless your a bird brain."

"I am not a bird brain."

"Bird brain, bird brain, bird brain."

"Stop making fun me. It isn't very nice."

"Ha Ha, you sound just like a baby... a baby bird that is."

Scourge had been reduced to a child; playing childish games and having childish squabbles. Even in own behavior he was a toddler. But it couldn't be helped, his only benefactor, caretaker, and now reduced to only one friend, Rosy the Rascal.

She was a child the tired to obtain adult hood through a magic ring. Her body might of grown but her mind remained at the same age and on top the transformation shatter her psyche. She may of been unaware of the pain from her change but still something in sub conscience wanted retaliation on the world, specially Scourge.

Rosy changed for Scourge and he did't even notice, didn't even care. She was hurt. Rosy could no longer feel emotion and her mind craved for healing. The only thing that could bring her back to wholeness. The antidote was revenge.

The tooth brush in Scourge's mouth was moving back and forth. Scourge sat on the bed, with Rosy beside him brushing his teeth for him. She didn't allow him to take care of his basic needs. Though it was demoralizing he somehow found it therapeutic.

"AHA! Open wider." roured Rosy.

Rosy thrust the tooth brush hard into Scourge's mouth. She got made when he couldn't focus and keep his mouth open. As she brushed his mouth would slowly shut and she would jam the brush in, secretly hoping to cause damage.

"I'm sorry mommy, I try. I really do."

Scourge felt embarrassed. He didn't know what was wrong with himself or why he made so many mistakes. I must focus, he thought to himself. I must focus for mommy. Then suddenly without warning he was hit across the face. White foam of tooth paste mixing with red blood drooled down his chin. Rosy heaving said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your mommy."

Scourge screamed and cried, "whhaaa wha whaaaa!" He be beat his hands on the mattress where he lay and kicked his feet.

Rosy looked in disgust raised her hand to let down a blow, but some how as her hand fell it stopped and in her anger a moment of serenity arouse. She had a flash back to a time before she transformed into her adult self and was still a child.

She remembered her mother rubbing her hand over head to calm when she was upset. Rosy focus calm back into reality. She stared at her closed fist and then at Scourge, acting like toddler that just lost its favorite toy. His temper tantrum similar to her own. She open her palm and patted him softly on the head.

"There, there. Your alright. I'm not mad at you any more. How about you stop that crying so we can clean you up and make mommy proud."


End file.
